Achievements
Growtopia has some achievements, you can learn how to get them here. WARNING: This page contains spoilers! Read at your own risk! __TOC__ List of Achievements (Bronze Division) *Builder - Earned for placing 100 blocks of any type. *Farmer - Earned for harvesting 100 trees. *Demolition - Earned for smashing 100 blocks. *Packrat - Earned for holding 1,000 Gems. *Big Spender - Earned for spending 10,000 Gems. *Trashman - Earned for disposing 5,000 items. (Can use Recycle or Trash) *Paint The Town Blue - Earned for using 100 consumable items. *Embiggened - Earned for upgrading backpack size to 26 slots. *Mine, All Mine - Earned for using a lock. (Any kind of locks) *Crime Fighter - Earned for defeating a criminal. *Ding! - Earned for reaching Player Level 10. *Social Butterfly - Earned for being in a world with 20 other people. *You Like Me - Earned for having a top 1000 world for the day. *Milkin' It - Earned for collecting 100 items from providers like Cows. *Bubble Bubble - Earned for mixing 25 things in a Lab or Oven. *Surgeon - Earned for successfully performing surgery. *Legen... - Earned for completing one step of a Legendary Quest. * Sparkly Dust - Earned for collecting 1 Comet Dust. * Radiation Hunter - Earned for finding a Radioactive Chemical. * Daily Challenge - Get top 3 in a Daily Challenges. List Of Achievements (Silver Division) *Pro Builder - Earned for placing 1,000 blocks of any type. *Farmer In The Dell - Earned for harvesting 1,000 trees. *Wrecking Crew - Earned for smashing 1,000 blocks. *Hoarder - Earned for holding 25,000 Gems. *Ol' Moneybags - Earned for spending 100,000 Gems. *Splat! - Earned for using 1,000 consumable items. *Space Commander - Earned for upgrading backpack size to 86 slots. *Let The Right One In - Earned for being added to someone else's lock. *Long Time Fan - Earned for reaching Player Level 50. (A Mini Growtopian is awarded with this achievement) *Savior Of The City - Earned for defeating 100 Villains. *Social Monarch - Earned for being in a world with 50 other people. *What A World - Earned for having a top 100 world for the day. *Moo Juice - Earned for collecting 500 items from providers like Cows. *Givin' A Hoot - Earned for disposing of 50,000 items. (Can use Recycle or Trash) *Mixologist - Earned for mixing 250 things in a Lab or Oven. *Chief Of Surgery - Earned for performing 20 successful surgeries. *Wait for it... - Earned for completing ten steps of a Legendary Quest. * Growing a hird arm- Earned for finding 200 Radioactive Chemicals. * We Are All Stardust - Earned for Combining 200 Comet Dust Into a Starseed. List Of Achievements (Gold Division) *Expert Builder - Earned for placing 100,000 blocks of any type. *Farmasaurus Rex - Earned for harvesting 100,000 trees. *Annihilator - Earned for smashing 100,000 blocks. *Filthy Rich - Earned for holding 500,000 Gems. *One MEEELlion - Earned for spending 1,000,000 Gems. *This Land Is My Land - Earned for using a World Lock or Signal Jammer. *Supporter - Earned for supporting the makers of Growtopia! *Kevin Bacon - Earned for being in a world with 99 other people. *Collector Extraordinaire - Earned for collecting 10,000 items from providers like Cows. *OCD - Earned for disposing of 500,000 items *Surgeon General - Earned for performing 100 successful surgeries. *Atomic Luck - Earned for finding a Radioactive Chemical during The Night Of The Comet (Its hard as the Geiger counter will keep showing green) *Master of Space and Time - Earned for upgrading backpack size to 196 slots. *King Of The World - Earned for receiving the World of the Day award. *Intergallactic - Earned For Splicing a Galactic Seed with another seed. *Superhero - Earned for defeating Dr. Destructo. *DARY! - Earned for completing a Legendary Quest. *Mad Vandal - Earned for using 25,000 consumable items. *Best Of All Possible Worlds - Earned by reaching #1 Honors today. * SCIENCE! - Earned for mixing 5000 things in a Lab or Oven. * Obsessive Growtopian - Earned for reaching level 99. * Hacked The Server - Earned for defeating Almighty Seth and Devil Hamumu. * Fishmaster - Earned for catching some amount lbs of fish List Of Achievements (Events Division) Harvest Festival *Bright Future - Earned for harvesting a Balance Mooncake from a tree. (replaced Songpyeon) *Harvester of Worlds - Earned for using a Harvest Moon Blast. Halloween *Sacrifice - Earned for feeding Growganoth 50 times. *Costume Contest - Earned by dressing up as a vampire. (Vamp Vest, Vampire Fangs, Vampire Cape, Slick Black Hair) WinterFest *Spirit of Giving - Earned for giving the Growch 100 Winter Gifts. *Deer Hunter - Earned for shooting a player with an Antler Hat. Anniversary Week *Celebrate Good Times - Earned for showing up for Growtopia's Anniversary! *Life of the Party - Earned for firing a Skyrocket while wearing a full Party outfit. (Party Hat, Party Glasses or Party Horn, Party Vest, Party Pants, and Party Socks) *First Birthday - Earned for having a Growtopia account for a year! *Growtopian Of The Year - Earned for completing every holiday event achievement. (A Violet Protodrake is awarded with this achievement) *Second Birthday - Earned for being Level 50, and playing Growtopia for 2 whole years! (A Mini-You is awarded with this achievement) Valentine's Week *Heart Breaker - Earned for smashing a Heartstone/Golden Booty Box. *Stupid Cupid - Earned for wearing a complete Cupid outfit, including Golden Halo. (Diaper, Angel Wings, and a Heartbow) St. Patrick's Week *Four Leaves - Earned for using a Lucky Clover. *Little Green Man - Earned for catching a Leprechaun. (Use 10 Blarney Pebbles on yourself) *Got Lucky Charms - Earned for defeating Paddy O'Malice. Easter Event *Sixteen Dozen - Earned for collecting 192 Magic Eggs. *Bouncing Baby Bunny - Earned for hatching a Pet Bunny. *A Dead Rabbit - Earned for defeating Bunny Barko. *Egg Hunter - Earned for collecting 20 Easter Eggs with Egg-Hunting Basket. Cinco De Mayo Event *'''Bash Cinco - Earned for smashing 5 Ultra Pinatas. *La Vida De La Fiesta - Earned by playing a Mariachi Guitar while wearing a Fiesta Sombrero. *Gorro - Earned for slashing a G into somebody's shirt while dressed a full Gorro outfit. (Foxy Hat, SwordsMan Mask, Cape of Shadows and Rapier) *Campeon - Earned for defeating El Peligro for the Championship of the world. '''Summerfest Event *The Last celebration - Earned for detonating Super Fireworks. *Summer Grillin' - Earned for cooking a Cheeseburger on a Barbeque Grill. Super Pineapple Party Fun Time * Too Many Pineapples - Earned for eating as many Pineapples as you can stomach. (600) * Fresh Air - Earned for defeating the villain Pine Fresh. Carnival *Crack Shot - Earned for doubling the required score in Shooting Gallery. *Diciple of Growganoth - Earned for completing Growganoth Gulch without dying. *Concentrated Power of Will - Earned for completing Concentration in half the allowed time. *Seven Years Good Luck - Earned for Completing the Mirror Maze in half the allowed time. * Wasted - Earned for wasting a Golden Ticket. (there is a secret attraction on the top-right of the map) * Ringu - Earned for completing a Quest For The Ring. * Death Racer - Earned for winning the race against 3 people. * The Brutalest Bounce - Earned for winning Brutal Bounce against 5 opponents. Daily Challenge * Monthly Challenge - Earned by ranking top 3 in a Daily Challenge 30 times. * Daily Challenge - Earned by ranking top 3 in a Daily Challenge. * Failure-Challenged - Earned by ranking the first place in a Daily Challenge.